For Life
by exobabyyhun
Summary: no summary. Chanhun garis keras. baru back ke dunia FFN dan mungkin masih gaje atau gimana. maka dari itu silahkan tinggalkan komentarnya :). akan di buat summary jika respon positive. warn! YAOI, family
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **Romance**

 **Warn!MPREG, no edit**

* * *

"Harus aku katakan berapa kali. Jika dia datang ke rumahmu usir dia jangan biarkan dia masuk!"

"Dia hanya ingin berkunjung, itu saja. Lagi pula dia tamu, tak mungkin aku mengusirnyakan? Tidak sopan"

"Tidak sopan katamu? Sehun! Kau ini...hais, dimana kau taruh isi kepalamu? Dia jelas-jelas menceraikan mu disaat kau sedang mengandung dan kau masih berfikir tentang kesopanan untuknya? Kau jelas sudah gila"

Sehun, lelaki manis yang sedang diceramahi itu hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya –Kyungsoo-, ingin rasanya mengeluarkan suara namun apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu memukul telak kesadarannya.

"berapa lama dia disini?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya tanda ia sedang kesal. Jelas ia kesal, sahabatnya dipermainkan dan pria itu masih berusaha mendekati sahabatnya. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mencekik lehernya nanti.

"tidak lama kok, soo. Mungkin hanya lima belas menit. Ia hanya ingin melihat Willis, bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah ayahnya"

"kenapa jawabanmu seperti berharap ia akan berkunjung lama? Dan ya, aku tau si bajingan itu memang ayahnya. Aku kasihan pada Willis, kenapa dia harus memiliki ayah seperti itu"

"apanya yang mengharapkan? Sudahlah, Soo. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat. Aku janji ini yang terakhir" Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dengan jari kelingking yang ia tegakan di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan menutkan juga kelingkingnya. "aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya tak ingin temanku yang berharga ini kembali di permainkan"

Sehun mengulas senyum manisnya. Ia tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo. Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat " aku mengerti, kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Ah iya Sehun bagaimana pekerjaan barumu? Ku dengar bos ditempatmu bekerja cukup galak" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disofa.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, tapi menurutku dia tak sekejam dengan apa yang digambarkan orang-orang. Karena selama aku bekerja dia hanya memarahi pegawai yang memang salah. Bukankah itu wajar sebagai orang yang memberi mereka gaji?" Jawab Sehun sambil berlalu kedapur. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"tak perlu, jika haus akan ku ambil sendiri nanti."

"oke baiklah. Aku akan ke kamar dulu sebentar untuk mengecek willis" Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya, membuka pintunya pelan takut mengganggu anaknya yang sedang tertidur. Setelah melihat keadaan anaknya yang masih tetidur pulas Sehun kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"kemana bibi Han? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"bibi Han sedang libur hari ini. Karena ku fikir aku ada dirumah hari ini jadi kenapa tidak memberinya libur." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Kau akan menginapkan Soo?"

"sepertinya begitu, lagi pula aku sangat merindukan Willis. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga jika si bajingan itu kembali maka aku dapat mengusirnya" jawab Kyungsoo santai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kyungsoo bisakah kau menjaga Willis sampai bibi Han datang?" tanya Sehun

"kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya. Cepat sana berangkat, jika tidak kau akan di pecat oleh bos killermu itu"

"Baiklah aku berangkat." Sehun menghampiri anaknya yang baru berusia sebelas bulan. "eomma berangkat dulu Willis sayang. jangan nakal eoh, eomma akan segera kembali" Sehun mengecup pipi gempal anaknya. "sekali lagi maaf merepotkan mu Soo. Aku berangkat"

"jangan merasa begitu, aku senang menjaga Willis. Hati-hati dijalan Sehun-ah" Sehun mengangguk kemudian berjalan mengendarai mobilnya.

Sehun memacu mobilnya cukup cepat karena pagi ini ada rapat dan memang dia agak telat karena kerepotan akibat bibi Han yang biasa menjaga Willis ternyata baru akan sampai siang nanti. Jadi dia harus menyiapkan kebutuhan Willis sebelum dia pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan Kyungsoo, ah dia terlalu banyak merepotkan temannya yang satu itu. Kini Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian berlari kecil memasuki kantornya.

"sepertinya anda telat Tuan Oh Sehun" sindir direkturnya saat Sehun memasuki ruang rapat.

"Mianhamnida Presdir" Sehun membungkuk meminta maaf.

"duduk dikursimu dan kita mulai rapat sekarang"

Mendengar perintah atasannya tersebut Sehun segera bergerak tak menunggu perintah dua kali. Sehun fokus pada rapat dan mencatat poin-poin penting dalam rapat karena memang pekerjaannya sebagai sekertaris menuntuntnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Sekitar satu jam rapat tersebut akhirnya selesai.

"oke rapat hari ini kita akhiri, kalian boleh kembali ke devisi masing-masing. Kecuali Oh Sehun, kau tetap disini"

Sehun menelan salivanya kasar. Gugup bukan main saat atasannya itu menyuruhnya untuk diam ditempat. Habis sudah nyawanya hari ini, batinnya.

"kau akan di pecat" bisik Baekhyun, dari devisi pemasaran yang memang tak menyukainya dari awal ia bekerja disini.

Semua orang sudah keluar ruangan kecuali Sehun dan Presdirnya –Park Chanyeol-.

"Oh Sehun. Apa yang mebuatmu telat? Kau tau bukan jika perkerjaanmu tidak main-main. Kau adalah seorang sekertaris, harusnya kau profesional"

Sehun meringis saat atasannya itu menekankan kata profesional.

"maaf atas keterlambatan saya hari ini presdir, saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Sehun membungkuk.

"aku tak memintamu untuk meminta maaf, aku menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau telat hari ini" Chanyeol menatap langsung pada retina Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun merasa terintimidasi sekarang.

"sa-saya mengurusi keperluan anak saya pagi ini karena pengasuh yang biasanya menjaga anak saya baru akan datang siang ini presdir" jawab Sehun gugup. Baru kali ini ia bercerita pada orang yang ada dikantornya jika ia memiliki seorang buah hati. Sehun memang orang yang tertutup.

"dimana istrimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun sebetulnya ragu untuk menjawab, lagi pula ada apa dengan presdinya ini. Kenapa sepertinya dia sangat ingin tahu –terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya-.

"saya...-ehm bercerai dengan suami saya"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, suami katanya?.

"ah begini presdir sebenarnya saya...ah bagaimana mengatakannya" bisik Sehun diakhir kalimat. Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering, jemarinya juga sudah dimainkannya saking gugupnya.

"tak usah dilanjutkan. Ehm maksudku, aku mengerti. Kau..-ehm Mpreg?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Tak menyangka jika atasannya bisa mengetahui istilah yang lumayan asing itu.

"aku anggap keterdiaman mu adalah jawaban ya" ucapan Chanyeol mampu menyadarkan Sehun kembali kekesadarannya.

"berapa umur anakmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"se-sebelas bulan presdir"

"kau meninggalkannya sendiri? bagaimana bisa? Kau bisa menelfon kantor dan izin"

"ah tidak perlu presdir. Anak saya di jaga kerabat saya dirumah." Ucap Sehun cepat.

"ayo kuantar" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"ap-apa? T-tapi.." Sehun berdiri mematung di belakang atasannya itu.

"kau amat tau jika atasanmu ini tak suka memerintah dua kali Sehun. Ayo" Chanyeol berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dalam keterkejutannya. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menyadarkan dirinya dan berlari mengejar atasnnya itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tertarik dengan Sehun semenjak Sehun menaruh lamarannya di perusahaannya ini, bahkan saat itu Chanyeol hanya melihat fotonya saja. Dan benar saja, saat wawancara Sehun mampu membuatnya terpukau.

Sehun sangat cantik dan manis untuk ukuran seorang pria, tubuhnya tinggi dan indah. Chanyeol sempat meragukan orientasi sexualnya, karena sebelum mengenal Sehun Chanyeol yakin bahwa dirinya masih menyukai dada wanita. Namun semakin dirinya menyangkal perasaan itu justru semakin mendominasi. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menetapkan bahwa dirinya memang gay beberapa menit lalu. Dan itu hanya berlaku pada Sehun. Yang membuatnya yakin pada perasaannya dan bertekad memiliki Sehun adalah karena Sehun Mpreg. Berhubung rasa sukanya pada Sehun makin dalam dan kebetulan Sehun adalah Mpreg jadi dia yakin jika keluarganya nanti tak akan melarangnya selama dia dapat mengmiliki keturunan.

.

.

"presdir, ehm rumah bercat putih didepan sana adalah rumah saya" Sehun kini duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"jika sedang diluar jangan memanggil ku sekaku itu. Kau tau jelas siapa namaku kan Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol memulai terlebih dahulu bahasa informalnya.

"b-baik Chanyeol...-hyung" Sehun melirik Chanyeol, takut jika Chanyeol keberatan dengan panggilannya.

"Begitu lebih baik" Chanyeol tersenyum. Sehun menarik nafas lega.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Sehun. Keduanya keluar dari mobil yang tadi membawanya. Sehun melangkah terlebih dulu, kemudian mengetuk pintu dan membukannya.

"eoh Sehun, kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain dengan Willis di karpet ruang tamu. "emm Sehun itu.."

"ah Kyungsoo, kenalkan ini bos di tempatku bekerja namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hyung kenalkan ini sahabatku Do Kyungsoo" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung saat mereka berjabat tangan.

"Kyungsoo apa bibi han sudah datang?" tanya Sehun.

"bibi han tadi menghubungiku, katanya dia akan sedikit telat karena tertinggal bus"

"ah begitu," Sehun mengangguk.

"em Sehun sebenarnya aku ada urusan sebentar lagi, tadi aku berniat menghubungimu tapi ternyata kau sampai lebih cepat dari yang aku kira. Dan..ehmm aku akan pergi sekarang" Kyungsoo berjalan kebelakang dan mengambil tas yang memang sudah diletakkannya di sofa. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Kyungsoo menddekati Sehun dan berbisik "kau harus menjelaskan ini nanti" bisiknya.

"baiklah aku permisi dulu, bye Willis-ah" Kyungsoo berjalan keluar.

Suasana canggung melingkupi segala ruangan, Chanyeol masih berdiri karena sang pemilik rumah memang belum mempersilahkannya duduk. Chanyeol masih memliki kesopanan yang sangat tinggi.

"Eh silahkan duduk hyung" Sehun tersentak menyadari jika ia belum mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. Sehun menggendong Willis karena anak itu terus memandangnya dan Sehun tau apa yang anaknya inginkan. "hyung ingin minum apa?"

"tidak perlu repot-repot Sehun, air mineral sudah cukup" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun segera kedapurnya untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk Chanyeol, sebenarnya Sehun juga ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah kenapa suara Chanyeol mampu membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tak semestinya. Sehun kembali tak lama kamuduan. Setelah meletakan minuman dan beberapa cemilan untuk Chanyeol, Sehun duduk tak jauh darinya sambil memangku Willis.

" itu anak yang kau ceritakan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meminum air yang disuguhkan Sehun.

"Ya, namanya Willis" ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil memandang anaknya yang manis.

"sangat mirip dengan mu" ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"ah benarkah?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "aku sangat bersyukur jika Willis mirip denganku"

"kenapa begitu?" alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah karena terheran.

"karena aku tak ingin dia mirip dengan ayahnya" Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Sehun terkekeh geli. Jawaban Sehun sangat polos, Chanyeol jadi berfikir benarkah Sehun seorang ibu? Bukan teman dari bayi yang digendongannya bukan? Mereka terlihat sama-sama polos.

"pa...pa..pa.."

Kekehan Chanyeol terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara Willis. Sehun juga demikian. Willis sedang memberontak dipangkuan Sehun dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya seakan ingin di gendong kearah Chanyeol.

"Willis-ah dia bukan papa" Sehun tersenyum canggung. "maaf Chanyeol hyung, biasanya Willis tak seperti ini"

"tak apa, biarkan Willis bersamaku" Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuh kecil Willis ke pangkuannya. Willis menatapnya berbinar kemudian melompat kegiirangan dalam pangkuannya.

"pa..pa..maa" ucap Willis tak jelas.

"Willis-ah jangan nakal sayang~" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Willis.

"tak apa Sehun, Willis anak yang manis. Aku menyukainya" Chanyeol beralih menggendong Willis.

Sehun melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Willis bahkan tidak sedekat ini dengan ayah kandungnya, dia akan menangis jika Kris menggendongnya. Dan sekarang Sehun melihat secara langsung bagaimana Willis berusaha mengucapka Papa dan bercanda hingga tawanya yang menggilitik mampu membuat Sehun amat bahagia itu menyapa pendengarannya. Dan itu semua terjadi karena seseorang yang bahkan baru kali ini Willis temui.

Apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk Sehun membuka hati pada orang lain?

"Sehun, sepertinya akan menarik jika kita mencoba lebih dekat" ucap Chanyeol sambil bermain dikarpet bawah bersama Willis.

Sehun terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"aku tertarik padamu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya dan itu membuat Sehun tersadar kembali ke alamnya.

Sehun membulatkan matanya yang sipit. "Ap-apa? Ma-maksud presdir apa?"

"aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu Sehun. Dan aku yakin kau tau persis apa masudku" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan kembali bermain dengan Willis meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

.

.

TBC

HOHOHO aku balikk ~ dan ini FF percobaan aku buat comeback. Lama gak bikin FF jadi bikin aku tuh mentok gitu, bingung mau bikin apa. Dan aku minta saran apa ini harus dilanjut atau engga karena aku merasa ini gaje -_-

Nb: untuk karakter Willis disini aku gambarin seperti Sehun mini gitu. Kalian pasti tau fanart baby Sehun dari Cookie kan? Nah aku bayangin Willis tuh kaya gitu hehe

Nb nb : mungkin ini bakal 3-5 chapter aja. Dan mungkin akan ada adegan dewasanya nanti...mungkin...

Catatan terakhir buat anak-anak grup yang baca ini. Plis jangan minta bdsm :" dedek ga bisa bikinnya :"

Jangan lupa sarannya yaa ~ thank you ;)

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **Romance**

 **Warn!MPREG, no edit, NO PLAGIAT**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Tap-tapi..." Sehun gugup setengah mati. Ia bingung harus menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya berfikir jika akan membuka hati kembali. Tapi kenapa dia malah seperti ini._

" _kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian memangku Willis._

" _maaf sebelumnya, tapi bukankah anda adalah seorang...straight?" tanya Sehun hati-hati._

" _itu yang orang tahu" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya._

" _ba-bagaimana bisa? " Sehun membungkuk menyadari perkataannya. "ma-maaf. Ma-maksudku anda begitu sempurna jadi ku fikir..."_

" _Sehun, haruskah aku mengiatkanmu lagi jika kita tidak sedang dikantor? Berhentilah berbahasa formal. Dan ya, aku seorang gay" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan santai. Dia tidak salah bukan? Chanyeol sekarang memang gay, dan itu hanya berlaku untuk Sehun._

 _Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "beri aku sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan ini"_

 _Flashback off_

* * *

Sehun sedang menyiapkan bubur untuk Willis sebelum suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pekerjaannya. Sebetulnya Sehun tau siapa yang datang karena memang orang tersebut sudah memberinya kabar jika akan berkunjung. Lagi pula siapa lagi yang akan berkujung pukul setengah tujuh pagi jika bukan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun kau harus cepat jelaskan padaku kejadian yang waktu itu" Kyungsoo yang baru datang langsung menodong Sehun dengan pertanyaan bahkan tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun. "oh hai Willis sayang" sapa Kyungsoo sekilas dan hanya dibalas kedipan polos Willis.

"kau ini. Seminggu tak berkunjung harusnya menanyakan kabar sahabatmu ini dulu" jawab Sehun malas.

"Tidak ada waktu, lagi pula kau terlihat baik-baik saja jadi kenapa aku harus bertanya? Sudah cepat jawab saja pertanyaan ku, Sehun"

"entahlah, Soo. Aku pun tak tahu harus bercerita apa walau memang seminggu ini dia terus mendekatiku. Tapi seperti yang kau tau, dia direktur di perusahaanku. Dan kami belum memiliki hubungan apa-apa jika itu yang ingin kau tahu." jawab Sehun sambil menyuapi Willis buburnya.

"belum, Sehun. Kau tau? Aku yakin jika dia pasti jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Kyungsoo menggebu.

"kurasa tidak seperti itu. Karena setahuku ia sempat beberapa kali terkena skandal dengan beberapa gadis bahkan diantaranya adalah idol. Dan jika memang ia tertarik pada ku mungkin hanya karena ia sedang ingin bermain. Sama seperti sebelumnya" jawab Sehun lesu.

"tapi jika boleh jujur, aku dan Chanyeol hyung sedang mencoba menjalani semua ini. jika memang dia serius dan bisa menerima ku dan Willis aku akan menerimanya keseriusannya. Karena aku rasa Willis juga menyukainya" ucap Sehun sambil menatap wajah polos anaknya.

"semua orang punya masa lalu yang kelam, tapi semua orang juga berhak berbahagia Sehun. Aku melihat ketulusan dimatanya saat itu. Dan aku yakin jika kau akan bahagia nantinya. Berhentilah merendahkan dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Sehun, mengelus punggung Sehun menguatkan.

"Sehun aku tau jika aku tidak berpengalaman dalam urusan percintaan karena seperti yang kau tahu aku belum menemukannya. Dan percayalah padaku jika kau harus bangkit, lagi pula tidak semua pria diluaran sana sama dengan mantanmu"

"kau berkata seperti itu karena kau pria"

"Hei?! Kau juga pria, dasar bodoh" Kyunsoo sudah bersiap melempar Sendok yang ada didepannya sebelum bunyi bel membuatnya terhenti. Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal.

"bibi Han, bisa teruskan ini?" Sehun berkata pada bibi han yang sedang di dapur, Sehun menyerahkan mangkuk bubur Willis agar bisa dilanjutkan bibi han kemudian Sehun berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ting Tong. Bel pintu terdengar kembali.

"ya tunggu sebentar" teriak Sehun.

ceklek

Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Selamat pagi" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan sebucket bunga mawar yang cantik pada Sehun.

"Pagi Chanyeol hyung" Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada kecil, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Jujur saja, jantung Sehun berdetak amat kencang sekarang. Pagi ini Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan, ah Chanyeol memang tampan setiap harinya dan itu tak bisa dipungkiri.

"apa aku mengaggu jika datang sepagi ini? Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu saja" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya gugup, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasan Chanyeol. Terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang memberikan Sehun bunga bukan? Kau sangat baik memanfaatkan situasi Park.

"ah ya, aku tak masalah. Lebih baik kita masuk dulu" Sehun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. "apa Chanyeol hyung sudah sarapan? Kebetulan bibi Han baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya" tawar Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan mulut yang terbuka saking kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dugaannya tentang persaan Chanyeol pasti benar. Dan sayangnya temannya ini terlalu merendah. Semua ini karena pengalaman masa lalunya yang membuatnya selalu ragu untuk membuka hati.

"paapa..paa" Willis terlonjak girang melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya berbinar, tangannya merentang meminta orang yang baru datang itu untuk mengangkatnya dalam dekapannya.

"hei, selamat pagi jagoan kecil" Chanyeol berjalan kearah kursi baby Willis mengangkatnya kemudian mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Willis. Membuat Willis mengeluarkan kekehannya.

Kyungsoo semakin membuka mulut dan matanya. Sudah di pastikan jika wajah Kyungsoo sekarang pasti sangat kaget. _'what the hell..apa-apaan ini? Mereka seperti keluarga bahagia sungguhan. Sehun...akan ku pastikan sendiri kau akan menikah dengan pria ini nanti'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol hyung jas mu kotor" Sehun mengabil tissue kemudian membersihkan jas Chanyeol yang terkena bekas bubur di wajah Willis yang sedang bersandar manja pada Chanyeol.

"eung..." Willis mengeratkan cengkraman tangan mungilnya di pakaian Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatirkan jas ku, aku masih memiliki gantinya dikantor" Chanyeol mengusap rambut pirang Willis.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Kyungsoo saat ini yang baru aja menyaksikan drama picisan setelah melihat Willis memanggil Chanyeol, papa. Walau sekarang wajahnya sudah kembali normal setelah memasang wajah terkejutnya tapi yakinlah, sekarang Kyungsoo terus melafalkan dalam hati jika Sehun harus bersama pria yang tadi beradu drama dengan Sehun. Anggap saja jiwa keibuan Kyungsoo bangkit setelah melihat Sehun yang tersiksa dulu dan sekarang melihat sercah cahaya datang.

Dan pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan sarapan bersama setelahnya Chanyeol dan Sehun harus berangkat ke kantor diiringi tangisan Willis. Mungkin bagi Sehun tangisan Willis yang mengiri kepergiannya kekantor adalah hal biasa karena anaknya itu memang manja. Namun lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, entahlah walau Chanyeol baru dekat dengan Willis seminggu ini namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tega melihatnya padahal Chanyeol bukanlah ayah kandungnya, bahkan hanya orang asing yang baru memasuki kehidupan Sehun.

"Sehun, biarkan Willis ikut bersama kita. Tangisannya lebih kencang dari kemarin." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat Willis yang berada di gendongan bibi han sambil memberontak.

"tapi bagaimana jika pegawai lainnya akan terganggu?" ucap Sehun sungkan. Bukannya dia malu karena dia merupakan male pregnant , Sehun sangat bangga meiliki Willis dalam hanya tak enak jika nanti dia akan menggangu pekerjaan pegawai lainnya.

"Biarkan Willis berada diruanganku, itu tak akan mengganggu. Kau tenang saja. Lagi pula meja kerjamu ada di depan ruanganku, kau bisa memantaunya kapan saja" Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya yang masih berada di depan rumah Sehun kemudian berjalan menghampiri bibi han dan mengabil alih tubuh kecil Willis di ikuti Sehun yang berdiri dibelakannya ikut menenangkan Willis. "bibi han siapkan keperluan Willis, dia akan ikut kekantor hari ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Jagoan kecil kau harus berhenti menangis karena hari ini kau akan ikut papa ke kantor, oke" Chanyeol menghapus air mata Willis sesekali menciumnya gemas karena Willis masih saja terisak kecil dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangat menggemaskan.

Setelah semuanya siap Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali kedalam mobil kemudian berangkat sebelum jalanan macet menjebak mereka.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Sehun begitu menurut dengan perintah Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol memanggil dirinya papa di depan Willis.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Sehari sebelumnya._

 _Chanyeol sedang berkunjung kerumah Sehun seperti biasa. Sudah beberpa hari belakangan ini Chanyeol memang sering berkunjung kerumah Sehun saat sepulang dari kantornya. Chanyeol dan Sehun memang masih canggung, ah tidak sebenarnya hanya Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja. Bedanya Chanyeol yang berada di kantor dan Chanyeol yang berada di rumah Sehun sekarang seperti orang yang beda. Juka Chanyeol akan sangat tegas jika dikantor, maka Chanyeol yang ini adalah Chanyeol yang supel dan suka bercanda. Terutama pada Willis, dan Sehun tentu saja menyukainya._

 _Sehun memasuki ruang bermain Willis setelah membersihkan diri. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disofa yang ada di sudut ruangkan kemudian metap Sehun dan menepuk sofa disebelahnya memberi kode pada Sehun agar duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengawasi Willis yang sedang bermain di karpet bawah. Sehun melangkah mendekat, kemudian duduk di sebelah Chanyeol namun tetap menyisakan jarak diantar keduanya._

" _Sehun" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya._

" _y-ya"_

" _sudahkan kau memikirkan keputusanmu tentang pernyataanku tempo hari?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mentap Sehun yang ada disampingnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat kegugupan Sehun dengan jelas._

" _ya aku sudah" jawab Sehun lembut. Sehun sudah tau cepat atau lambat Chanyeol pasti akan menanyakan hal ini._

" _dan jawabanmu..."Chanyeol beralih menatap Willis yang masih dengan pacifier dimulut kecilnya sedang memaikan boneka anjing berwarna yang baru Chanyeol belikan._

" _ku rasa.." Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. "ku rasa itu boleh dicoba"_

 _Seketika Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya mantap Sehun. Dapat jelas Chanyeol lihat jika wajah Sehun memerah. Dalam hati Chanyeol sempat berfikir jika Sehun benar-benar tak jauh berbeda dari Willis._

" _kau..serius?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan._

" _emm.." Sehun mengangguk mantap seraya menatap mata Chanyeol."t-tapi sebaiknya kita mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dulu. Jika-...jika memang kita merasa nyaman kita bisa meneruskannya dan.."Sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri._

" _kencan!" Chanyeol bersorak gembira bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen. "dan ya. tentu saja. Aku tak masalah dengan masa perkenalan kita, semua akan mengalir begitu saja Sehun. Percayalah pada ku" chanyeol memeluk Sehun erat._

 _Awalnya Sehun tentu saja terkejut, namun perlahan tapi pasti Sehun ikut terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol._

 _Flashback off_

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menjadi pudat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol menggendong Willis yang sedang berceloteh riang. Dan ditangan sebelahnya Chanyeol tak segan menggandeng tangan Sehun walau Sehun sempat memprotesnya. Keduanya berjalan melewati semua tatapan dan bisikan itu seakan mereka hanyalah angin lalu.

"Willis sayang, sini ayo mama gendong" ucap Sehun ketika pintu lift tertutup.

"eengg~..." Willis merengutkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tangan Sehun yang bersiap mengambilnya dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"sudahlah Sehun. Biarkan saja, bukankah ini hal yang bagus jika Willis dekat dengan ku?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"sebenarnya Willis anak siapa sih? Kenapa dia bahkan tak mau dengan ku.." gumam Sehun lesu.

"Tentu saja Willis akan menjadi anak kita berdua nantinya" Chanyeol mencium kening Sehun cepat. Lift yang mereka gunakan memang khusus para petinggi perusahhan sehingga hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift, oh bertiga jika Willis yang mungil itu ikut terhitung.

Sehun membulatkan mata dan bibirnya lucu, tak menyangka jika apa yang ia gumamkan akan terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Semburat merah kini telah menghiasi pipinya.

Chanyeol pura-pura biasa saja setelah mencium kening Sehun. Padahal ia dapat melihat bayangan Sehun yang malu-malu dari cermin didalam lift. Ingin rasanya menggigit pipi mulus Sehun tapi ia belum siap merusak imagenya di depan Sehun agar Sehun percaya padanya jika ia memang serius.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka.

Mereka keluar lift dan langsung memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol. Sehun menaruh tas bayinya diatas sofa yang ada. Matanya tertuju pada karpet dan sebuah kasur kecil yang ada disudut ruangan tak jauh dengan meja kerja Chanyeol. Sehun juga hampir saja berteriak kaget saat menemukan jika meja kerjanya sudah berpindah tempat dan berada diruangan ini.

"ah aku lupa mengatakan padamu jika aku tadi mengirim pesan pada pak Lee untuk menyusun ini semua. Kau tidak masalahkan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Willis di karpet yang pwnuh mainan dan sengaja disiapkan untuk Willis.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Bagaimana bisa Sehun keberatan dengan semua ini. 'begitu seriuskan Chanyeol hyung padaku?' batin Sehun.

"baiklah, kita dapat bekerja dengan tenang karena dapat mengawasi Willis bersama"

"maaf sudah merepotkanmu Chanyeol hyung"

"aku sama sekali tidak merasa jika kau merepotkanku, Sehun. Hitung-hitung ini langkah awal kita untuk lebih saling mengenal. Bukankah dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui sedikit kebiasaanmu begitu pula dengan mu. Kita bisa bertukar cerita jika kita tidak sibuk" usul Chanyeol.

"ya kurasa itu juga cukup baik" jawab Sehun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"dan hari ini kita bisa mulai bercerita tentang satu sama lain. Kau ingin aku atau kau saja yang mulai?" Chanyeol melangkah ke kursi kerjanya. Begitu pula Sehun, mereka bisa berbincang tanpa harus meninggalkan kewajiban mereka.

"terserah Chanyeol hyung aja, ah aku lupa jika ini di kantor. Maafkan aku sanjangnim" Sehun membungkuk sekilas. Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya.

"mulai sekarang teruslah memanggilku dengan nama ku. Itu membuat kita berdua tak memiliki batas. Jangan fikirkan tentang dimana kita berada, Sehun." Ucapnya santai. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "baiklah kalau begitu. Kita mulai perbincangan mulai dari kau saja. Kau bisa menceritakan sedikit tentang mu"

Sehun berdeham sekali kemudian mulai membukan bibir tipisnya. "nama ku Oh Sehun, seperti yang kau tau." Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, Chanyeol begitu serius menatapnya. "aku dibesarkan di China, orang tuaku adalah orang korea namun tinggal diChina sampai sekarang. Aku kembali ke korea karena beberapa hal yang mengharuskaku kembali ke sini..-"

"hal apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"me-mengikuti mantan suamiku karena dia ditugaskan ke korea" cicit Sehun pelan setelah beberapa detik berfikir. Sehun sebanarnya memang tak memiliki alasan lain. Satu-satunya alasan dia ke korea saat itu adalah karena Kris, mantan suaminya itu dipindah tugaskan bekerja di korea. Dan mau tak mau Sehun harus ikut dengannya.

"jika boleh aku tau kenapa kalian..."Chanyeol menyadari jika pertanyaannya membuat mimik wajah Sehun terlihat berbeda. Menjadi sendu. "ma-maafkan aku. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan"

"bukan masalah. Cepat atau lambat aku memang harus menceritakan ini pada seseorang" ujar Sehun dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. "aku baru menceritakan ini hanya pada Kyungsoo" jelas Sehun.

"orang tuamu?"

"aku tak tega memberitahukan mereka. Jadi aku memilih untuk tetap diam. Aku tak ingin mereka merasa khawatir padaku."

"baiklah, kau bisa ceritakan jika kau tidak keberatan dan itu membuatmu lebih baik"

"hm" Sehun mengangguk. "seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi, aku ke korea karena mengikuti mantan suamiku, dan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Kami sudah di korea sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan, bukan masalah bagiku untuk beradaptasi karena pada dasarnya aku sering ke korea. Namun mungkin itu berbeda dengan mantan suami ku itu. Mungkin karena ia orang baru sehingga cara adaptasinya salah sehingga ia mulai berubah sikap padaku. Sampai suatu hari aku menemukannya dengan wanita didalam kamar kami..."Sehun menghentikan ceritanya.

Sehun menghentikan ceritanya bukan karena dia masih mencintai mantan suaminya sehingga tak sanggup bercerita. Hanya saja kenangan pahit itu selalu menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Sehun.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Sehun. Sehun tidak menangis, Sehun hanya diam. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan saat ini.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Sehun, mengarahkannya agar Sehun dapat menatapnya. "aku yakin kau pasti pernah mendengar reputasiku tentang wanita entah dari mana itu. Tapi percayalah padaku jika saat ini aku tidak sedang main-main denganmu. Aku serius. Baru pertama kali jantungku terus berdetak cepat seperti ini jika sedang bersama seseorang, dan itu hanya terjadi pada mu"

Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol intens, dia tau jika Chanyeol berkata sungguh-sungguh padanya. Tidak ada sedikit mimik pun yang menunjukan jika Chanyeol sedang main-main. Sehun tersenyum membalas pernyataan yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam suasana. Chanyeol yang terlebih dulu mendekatkan wajah pada Sehun. Sehun pun menyadarinya sehingga ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Hembusan nafas dapat mereka rasakan masing-masing..

"cucu..maa~ cu~ cucu..."

Seketika Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol. Pandangannya teralih oleh Willis yang ternyata sedang merangkak kearahnya dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertatapan sebelum akhirnya terkekeh.

"uh kau mengganggu papa, kau tau Willis?" Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan berjalan menggendong Willis.

"ayo mama buatkan Willis susu agar bisa tenang dan tidak mengganggu papa dan mama nya lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memerah seketika, entah sudah berapa kali wajahnya memerah hari ini karena Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Bagus engga? Komentar yaa ~

Dan disini aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal.

Q : Alurnya kecepetan

A: pernyataan ini aku menemukan beberapa. Dan... sejujurnya disini aku bikin ceritanya Chanyeol dan Sehun itu udah kenal mungkin 2-3bulan. Hanya saja mereka canggung. Dan Chanyeol disini ceritanya dari awal emang udah merhatiin Sehun gitu. Jadi tuh dia kaya ngambil kesempatan yang ada dan jika ada yang merasa ini kecepetan aku minta maaf /sungkem/

Udah sih itu aja wkwk orang ga ada pertanyaan lagin yang bisa aku jawab wkwk

Tapi ada sedikit catatan :

Pacifier = ini tuh bahasa bagusnya empeng wkwk di chapter sebelumnya aku pernah bilang kalo aku bayangin dedek Willis ini seperti fanart dari Cookie. Dan ya kalian yang tau fanart Cookie pasri tau kalo sehun itu identik sama empeng merah, trus sepatu kelincinya dan boneka anjing yang kaya vivi gitu. Gemezzzz

Bibi han & pak lee : mereka berdua adalah orang kepercayaan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kalo bibi han di percaya Sehun buat nyurusin si dedek nah kalo Pak han itu tangan kanan Chanyeol gitu.

Mungkin ada pertanyaan kenapa Chanyeol masih punya asisten (Sehun) kalo udah ada pak Lee.

Nih jawabannya ya : suka suka gua yang bikin FF lahh. Lagian emang Chanyeol ga boleh modus sama Sehun? /oke ini bercanda kok/ hehe

Dan satu hal lagi, buat kalian yang ga suka ChanHun udah gua tulis dengan jelas kalo kalian ga suka ya ga usah dibaca. Bacut mulu, urusin aja sanah urusan kamuh. Aku aja ga urusin urusan kamuh, kok kamu so SWEET sih ngurusin FF aku?

Hahhhhh Oke selesai. Haha

dan thank youuuu buat kalian yang dukung dan review akuuu. love you so muchhh ~

Review


End file.
